The Path of Revenge
by SilverDrama
Summary: By following the ways of those you hate, you risk turning into them. Scorpius/Lily


The Path of Revenge...

Written By: SilverDrama

Author's Note: Excuse the prose that I bet is lurking in this story. This story is based off of Blood which I wrote a while ago. I had to write a short story in English and instead of thinking of a short story, I just adapted a fanfic. Oh, and I think there are grammar errors, excuse those too.

Warnings: Rated T for swearing and disturbing scenes.

_Scorpius's Point of View_

I met Lily when I was thirteen. Apparently, she fell in love with me that day. I wasn't so lucky; I had to wait for four more uncertain years until I discovered I loved her. I loved her for obvious reasons. She was bright, athletic, and good looking. Not to mention her family was already like family to me by the time. In my honest opinion, that really had more to do with how much my family sucked.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family, even if there isn't much to love.

Dad, he always understood me, but he wasn't really around. He had been a Death Eater in the last war. Pardoned, he was taking his second chance seriously at work. Working hard for the Ministry, that was his excuse for every birthday he missed and every night he wasn't there. My mum and I, we pretended it was the truth, because we really didn't want to know where he really went.

Grandpa, he never really liked me. I wasn't sure why. I was supposed to be the perfect grandchild. I was male, pureblood, the spitting image of my father, good attitude. But there was something he didn't like about me. I asked him once, he firmly assured me that he loved me; as I left, he muttered something about a Regulus. Whoever he is.

My mum and grandmum were rather embarrassing as they loved to coddle me in public way past my toddler years.

Jasmine was the okay one in my family. She was my cousin and to say she was nice was a really huge lie. You know those teenage boys who kill insects and bugs by squishing them and torturing them? Like tearing apart a worm torture? Well that was Jasmine when she was like five. And despite knowing she was cruel and mean, I didn't really care. She was nice to me.

Jasmine was nineteen (and I was seventeen) when she started doing it; killing off the blood traitors, half-bloods, and "mudbloods" of the world, or as she called them, "scum". She was like the Dark Lord (but I think history books call him Lord Voldemort). She believed in and acted upon the extermination of those she deemed unfair to live. Those whose blood was guilty.

The first family to go was the Creevey family. Apparently Dennis Creevey came home to find his wife, nine year old, and six year old tortured, bloody, and murdered. Jasmine and her friends, as she called them, didn't have to kill Dennis too, he took care of that all of on his own. One of his worried co-workers found the mess. The undiscovered, bloody house. The dried blood was still resting on the door knob when the co-worker passed Dennis's wife and kids. He had opened the bedroom door (which didn't only have a bloody doorknob, but the once white door was now red) and found Dennis. Dennis's feet were two feet from the floor, and his neck was dangling from the fan and noose.

Lily cried deeply that night; she had been close with Dennis. "Who would do such a horrible thing?" She asked crying into my shoulder. We were in her room. Normally her father would never have allowed this, but one look at Lily's tear stained and distraught face and her father nodded to them. As we went upstairs, I couldn't help but notice Mr. Potter draw himself a drink. I responded to Lily, I shrugged even though I knew the answer. Outside of my family, no one knew it was Jasmine. And as they say, blood is thicker than water.

"I'm so scared." She whimpered. There was a pause and her face began contorting with anger. "And I'm so angry!" She snapped. I rubber her back soothing in response while she talked. "I just wanna murder them!"

The pang in my heart was meant to protect my family. "Lily, don't say that." I tried to be rational.

"Why not?" Lily freaked out. "They're scum anyway. There deserve to die."

"I agree." I said, half meaning. "But they don't deserve it."

"What else could they deserve besides death? She shrieked.

"Lily," I said, getting her attention. "I meant they don't deserve your innocence." She looked strangely at me before I proceeded. "The path of revenge is always lined with danger. By following the ways of those you hate you risk turning into them."

Lily smiled, more bittersweet than anything; she was sobering down. "Thanks." She said, hugging me. For a second, I could've sworn I heard a cackle, it was oddly reminiscent of the cackles Jasmine used to have when we were children, but that must've just been in my head.

I didn't see Lily again until Dennis and his family's funeral five days later. Three days after that, hell broke loose. I had been with my friend Anthony when Lily's cousin broke the news to me. There had been attack on Lily's house. Lily and her eldest brother, James, were dead. I didn't even want to know how. I didn't want to know anything. I just wanted to know why her? And I had a feeling I knew the answer. The only person Jasmine had problems upsetting was me. She had just found her way. I hated Jasmine, it was all her fault. I just hated her!

I ended up going back home.

"Mom!" I called. "Where's Jasmine?" I asked walking into the parlor.

Inside of the parlor was my mother and my Aunt Jade, Jasmine's mother.

"We can't let you hurt her." My aunt said.

"Why not?" I asked furiously.

"Because she's my daughter." My aunt yelled back.

"She's a fucking sadistic bitch! She deserves to die!" I screamed out, making an angry echo.

My mother looked strained, but at the same time wanted to help her older sister. I was coming in second place, just like always, with Jasmine. The times she got the bigger piece of cake, the times she got to ride brand new broom _my_ father got me before I did. Silver, it was a color I was used to while Jasmine got to be golden.

"She's not bad person; she's confused." My aunt said.

I snapped. The air around me quivered for a moment as I snapped forward. I hated them.

I began smashing Aunt Daphne with the lamp on the table. She began bleeding, and I was laughing.

"Scorpius, stop!" My mother yelled.

I ignored her and continued. Aunt Daphne stopped fighting back, but I continued.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, as your mother, I say stop!" My mother's words were pathetic. Knowing that Aunt Daphne was dead I began to attack my mother. I grabbed the letter opened on the table and slit her throat. Her blood was red; she was guilty.

I fueled my fire by lighting the house on fire. It was a little said to leave the house where I grew up, but it needed to be done.

I went to Jasmine's flat next. Jasmine wasn't there, but her roommate, her follower, was. Her blood was red with guilt too.

I tried so many different people. Everyone I knew was following her, or had been friends with, or anyone who had ever been too nice to her. To fulfill this need, I had to kill my father and grandfather too, their blood was guilty red. More deaths ensued. I killed over fifty people in one day. I felt so accomplished.

Finally, I found her at my own flat. She was waiting for me; pale skin brown curls, black eyes (they were once green), bloodstained nails, and all.

"I've been waiting for you, cousin." Her words were ice but her eyes were fire.

I began to pull at the hunting knife in my jacket I planned to kill her with. I didn't pull it out quite yet, though. I didn't want Jasmine to be done with so fast.

I wanted to make the bitch suffer.

"I heard you," Jasmine said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The Path of Revenge is always lined with danger, by following the ways of those you hate you risk turning into them." Jasmine paused. "I'd said you failed." She whispered eerily.

I was angry! How dare that bitch judge me?! I grabbed the hunting knife and stabbed her, right through the heart.

She didn't scream or yelp. She didn't even look in pain. All she did was giggle. "Your betrayal, it doesn't really hurt." She paused again, making me wait. I was done waiting, I was going to make her death happen faster, but then she began speaking again. "This will." Before I could figure out what was happening, Jasmine pulled the hunting knife out of her chest. For a split second, I could see all of the blood on the knife. More brown than red, it was evil blood. Before I could ponder much longer, her hand twitched, and she lunged at me, the knife pointed directly at me.

I wasn't scared.

Jasmine could keep me company in hell.


End file.
